


Love Me Like You Do

by moonlightangel77



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Caring Annabeth, M/M, Percy is dumb, Punk Percy, highschool, innocent Nico, protective Reyna, so much more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightangel77/pseuds/moonlightangel77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson, the school bad boy is triple dog dared to ask out the teachers pet and schools innocent angel Nico until he stills the angels innocence. What happens when the playboy starts to fall for the nerd?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Turn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt for a Percico fanfic. It may or may not contain smut... i don't know if i could write that :-\ Anyways I'm open to comments and i csn take criticism as long as ur nice about it. Do enjoy! Also. Its says the story is completed, don't be fooled. Its nowhere near completion

Percy strutted through the school hallway, flashing girls and boys his killer smirk. Ripped jeans that showed his muscular thighs, a leather jacket with a muscle shirt underneath showed his muscular and lean body. His sea green eyes could make anything fall for him, without knowing the true meaning behind his words. Right now he was searching for the schools angel and goodie-two-shoes, Nico di Angelo. It was hard to find the boy, but Percy has his connections all throughout the school. From the jocks all the way to the nobodies. He approached a familiar blonde girl with stormy grey eyes who was at he locker. 

"Annie." He cooed. The blonde rolled her eyes, grabbing her science book.

"What do you need seaweed brain?" Annabeth asks him. Annabeth Chase is his best friend since elementary and sister like figure. She was there before Percy started becoming popular or getting tattoos and piercings. If anyone knew him better than his mother it would be her.

"I'm looking for someone. Nico di Angelo. Do you know where I can find him?" Percy asks.

"What do you want with him?" She asks, suspiciously. He only shrugs giving her a sly smile.

"Nothing, really. Do you know where I can find him?" 

"Whatever. Since school hasn't started he's probably in the library." Annabeth replies.

"Thanks wise girl." Percy says, walking away. The blonde girl only sighed, watching her best friend disappearing. The poor italian doesn't even know whats coming for him.

* * *

 

' _Study, study, and study.'_ was the only thing going through Nico's head as he flipped through his math book. Reyna and Will always tell him he'll damage his brain cells this way. But that didn't make since. He didn't skip a year just to fail. He's one of the youngest people in his sophomore year that makes him very small. Shaggy raven black hair in wavy locks, dark chocolate eyes, shiny pale skin,.and high cheek bones. Fairly skinny with faint muscles, barely hitting 5'6, and hip bones stuck out like an average skinny girl. No he didn't have thick hips, but for a male teenage boy his hips did protrude a bit. It took him a while to notice a tall figure looming over him. Blocking the light.

"Excuse me please, but you're blocking-" Nico stopped when he looked up meeting a pair of azure green eyes. The guy was tall probably six feet, unruly black hair styled in a mohawk, ear piercings and eyebrows pierced, with beautiful bronze skin. It was none other than Perseus Jackson, schools king, and playboy. On his face sat a sadistic smirk, with his green eyes half-lidded.

"Hello gorgeous." Percy purred, sitting next the blushing italian.

"H-hi." Nico stutters, looking down. Percy looks his fingers to the youngers chin, forcing him to look up.

"You know, I've been mesmerized by your angelic body, my little kitten." Percy says, stroking his cheek. Nico only stares at the playboy, momentarily forgetting who was flirting with him. Wait, that's right, he's a playboy. He's just doing this for his own pleasure. Not because he liked Nico di Angelo. No, that was impossible. Nico gently pushes away percy's hand and shakes his head.

"I'm flattered P-Perseus, really." Nico mutters, feeling his face burn. The person he is crushing on is flirting with him and he shoots him down. His nerd meter is slowly going up. Percy chuckles and leans in, pressing his hands on Nico's thighs. Rubbing the his small thighs thay were hugged by his tight skinny jeans. Nico was sure his face was putting red roses to shame. 

"You my little kitten can call me Percy." He whispered seductively, squeezing the italians thighs. Nico yelped unable to say anything when the green eyed adonis started rubbing closer to hia groin. Luckily, but unfortunately the bell rung causing Nico to jump out his seat and gather his things. Percy then stood up, still smirking at the shy italian.

"Um, it was a pleasure meeting you. Percy..." Nico trails off, holding out his hand. Percy takes his hand and yanks the smaller boy to his chest.  

"The pleasure is all mine." He purred dangerously close to Nico's ear. Nico only hums and pulls away from the older. He let out a small squeak when he felt a hand slap his rear. Nico turned around seeing the green eyed adonis wink at him. He continued walking, blinking a few times to make sure it wasn't a dream. 

What kind of turn did his life just take?!

 


	2. Movie Night's and Get togethers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its too short. I can't make you wait patiently for Percico interactions, but i will try making updates unslow...i know.how.it.feel., but i also understand busy authors. Anyways, enjoy the story.

**_ Later That Day _ **

School ended a few hours ago. Nico was now at home watching tv with his best friends Will Solace and Reyna avila Ramirez Arellano. His father was still working, and younger half sister Hazel was out with her senior boyfriend Frank Zhang. His older sister Bianca was in her first year of college, leaving mainly him at the house with everyone else so busy. His mother died at birth when she had him, giving him absolutely no memory of her. 

"I don't know. It's got some of the myths wrong, but this Xena chick is pretty badass." Will says, hand digging in the bowl of popcorn. Will is one of his best and only friends. Shaggy blonde hair, sunkissed tanned skin, and sky blue eyes. One of the best musicians at school, plays on the soccer team, and is an assistant to the school medic Dr. Apollo. A sophomore.

"Told you so." Reyna says, smirking. Reyna is a Puerto Rican senior who's practically the toughest one in their small trio. Muscular lean body, dark obsidian eyes, and dark brown hair in a single braid. Boxes, knows marital arts, on the soccer, basketball, and made it on the male football team because of her being to tough for the girls. All though she's tough on the outside, she's very nice and compassionate to her friends. Especially Nico. Treats him as her own little brother.

"So Nico, rumor has been going around Mr. Persexy is very much interested in you." Will speaks up.

"Oh yeah. I'm well aware." Nico mumbled, playing with his couch cushion. That has been bothering him all day. He thought he would only bother him in the library, but he continued in the hallways. At lunch. Percy did not stop harassing him, sexually or flirting with him. The worst was when they were in the boys locker room for P.E and Percy slapped his ass and commented how adorably it jiggled. Everyone in the locker room died of laughter. Nico almost died of embarrassment.  

"Well isn't that, you know. A good thing?" Will asks him. Well aware of Nico's small crush on the senior.

"A good thing? Percy is the number one playboy! Bangs boy's and girl's! The only thing Percy wants is the dick between your legs." Reyna says, stuffing her mouth with popcorn.  Nico blushes at her choice of words. Will only sighs and shrugs.

* * *

 

Percy fist pumped his group of friends, laughing and snickering. 

"You should've seen his face! Gosh, I can't wait to have him under me. Panting and withering with his tight heat around my-" 

"Whoa Perce. Calm your dick, it's going to pop out of your jeans soon." Jason Grace says. Jason Grace is one of Percy's closest friends and captain of the football team. Military cropped blonde hair and electric blue eyes. A senior dating a cheerleader Piper McLean.

"Sorry, I had a moment." Percy apologized, smirking a bit.

"Fine man, thats the point. Just no catching feelings, because in the end the little angel will be a broken fallen one." Luke says smirking. Luke Callstean is the eldest of the group and the one who indicated the dare for Percy. Captain of the basketball team and often the antagonist of the group. Unruly blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and a scar going down his face.

"Seriously dude, what do you have against Nico? He isn't that bad." Leo says, while texting. Leo Valdez is the youngest being in his junior year. A Latino with beautiful bronze, copper brown eyes, and curly brown hair. He was the joker and prankster of the group. Being the star in wood shop and a techie. 

"Exactly. Silena loves him, she says he's one of the best students in choir." Charles says. Charles Beckendorf is the quarterback of the football team, and head of wood shop. Cocoa brown skin, big hazel brown eyes and large muscular arms. Although he looks big and mean, he has this kind glint to his eyes that makes him so easy to talk to. A senior dating the leader of the cheerleaders and pep ralley Silena Beauregard. 

"Everything. He's the reason I can't be with the beautiful mesmorizing Bianca." Luke mutters dreamily.

"Bianca, who's that?" Percy asks.

"His older sister. She goes to college with Thalia." Jason replies.

"What do you mean?" Leo asks.

"Lets just say I want him to know how it feels to get his heartbroken." Luke says, eerily calm. Everyone looked at him, crazily for a moment.

"Wow, I momentarily forgot this was Luke speaking." Leo jokes, gaining a bunch of laughing from the others. Luke only scoffs and rolls his eyes .

"Whatever, just break the kids heart." Luke spats. Percy holds up his hands.

"Whatever whatever. Fuck him then break his heart. Got it. I mean, he's no different from the other hearts I have broken." Percy says, confidently.

"Hey you never know. What if Nico's not bad and you really do fall for him?" Jason suggest. Percy only scoffs at the blonde. As if he would fall for that angel! 


	3. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fairly short, so yeah...

 Nico walked to lunch with his hood on, trying to hide from none other than Percy Jackson. He's done a good job of it so far, but he has caught glimpses of the older boy. Will was assisting Dr. Apollo and Reyna called in sick. In other words, he will be eating by himself for lunch. Not like he was really comfortable with eating and talking with anyone. Silena, Annabeth, and Hazel invite him to their table but it didn't sit right with him. Silena wad a classmate in choir who absolutely adores him. Annabeth is the library assistant so he talks to her occasionally. After he got his lunch, he headed straight to the empty library. Only containing the librarian Minerva Ballas. The twin sister of Athena Chase, Annabeths mother and in the school board. Nico went to the corner of the library near the window. Nobody could find him here, he was certain. Just before he was about to eat, his phone went off in his aviators jacket.

"Hello?"

"Howz it going baby Neeks?" Nico hears his sister, Bianca coo on the other line.

"Why are you calling me when I'm in school?"

"Its lunch time. I knew you'd be eating. Anyways thats not why I called."

"Oh? And why did you?"

"I heard from Hylla that Reyna told her a guy named Percy has been flirting with you." Nico's face burned, and the Italian was lost for words.

"Wh-"

"At first I was like no way! Then it was conformed by Percy's cousin and my friend Thaila." He remembers Thalia. Her and Hylla were the only friends of Bianca he liked. She's also the sister of football captain Jason Grace, but he didn't know Percy was their cousin.

"Y-yeah, it doesn't matter though. He's known as a player so he's probably just messing with me." Nico reasons, playing with his fork.

"Who knows, even of he is it won't hurt to have some  _fun,_ am I right?"

"What do you mean?" He asks, clearly confused. The older girl simply laughs on the other line.

"Oh nothing baby Neeks. Besides, I wouldn't want my little Angel to become a demon now would I? Haha, just carry on your day. I'll text you later! Bye Neeks!"

"Bye Bia." He says softly, while smiling big. He loves having talks with his sister, especially since she isn't around too much anymore. He put his phone down and focused back to his probably cold lunch. Again he was getting ready to eat until he was so kindly interrupted. This time by warm air being blown on his neck.

"Hello Nico. Haven't seen you all day." A voice purred his his ear.

"Hello to you too P-Perseus." Nico stutters. Wow Neeks! Real smooth. Percy chuckles lowly before sitting in the chair next to Nico. 

"My Angel, I have told you many times before. Call me Percy." He tells him reaching his hand out to stroke Nico's cheek. Nico pulled back avoiding Percy's sinfully handsome gaze. Percy's smirk only grew as he leaned against the table. Just staring at the young italian. Nico looked down at his lunch, suddenly loosing his appetite. What is he suppose to do right now? He has never been in a situation like this. Especially with the school playboy. 

"Why aren't you in the cafeteria?" Percy asks him.

"I-I prefer being alone. I don't do well with alot of people..." Nico trails off. Percy hums before kicking his legs on the table and leaning back.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious kitten? I'm staying with you." Percy replies, giving him a lopsided grin. Nico only sighs and pushes away his food.

"Oh well, I'm not really hungry anyway." Nico says standing up and yawning. He often forgot how tired he was with all his studying. Will constantly gives him the doctor talk about getting more sleep. Not that it really bothered Nico. He threw away his food and headed back to the table seeing Percy occupied on his phone texting.  He pulled out his seat to sit down, put Percy had other plans. He pulled the younger boy on his lap and nuzzled his face in Nico's neck. Nico tried pushing him away, but Percy's toned tanned arms were much stronger than Nico's skinny pale ones. 

"Don't wanna." Percy whined in his neck. Nico only sighs. Once Percy lets his guard down, he pushes him away and gets up.

"Look Percy, I don't know why you're suddenly interested in me? I know you're playing with me and it needs to stop." Nico tells him. It took all of his willpower to do so. Oddly looked hurt and stood up. Towering over the younger italian.

"Who said I was playing with you?" Percy asks in a deep husky voice. He places his hands on Nico's waist and pulls him close. He pushes Nico up against the wall and traps him having both arms on the wall next to his waist.

"Percy, please stop. I don't like this. Y-you're making me uncomfortable with all of this." Nico begs, putting his hands on Percy. 

"Fine. I'll leave you alone as long as I can take you on a date." Percy suggest, still having Nico trapped.

"Wait what?" 

"If you don't enjoy our date, I will stop sexually harassing you. If you do, we go on a second date. Deal?" He asks, giving the small boy a lopsided grin. What kind of deal is that? Why would Percy even want to date him?

"D-deal." Nico agrees.

"When is the-" he was suddenly cut off when Percy smashed his lips unto his. Nico was so shocked he couldn't move. He whimpered when the older boy started to nip at his bottom lip. Percy smirked while kissing and pulled away. Enjoying the sight of the panting and flushed italian.

"Meet me afterschool near my motorcycle. I'll be waiting." Percy whispers, winking. Once again Nico was saved by the bell. He only nodded before Percy walked away. Nico sunked to the ground just staring off into space. What was he going to tell Will and Reyna?!

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Hades di Angelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ee don't have enough Hades so yeah. He comes to the perfect father.. short chapter. Nothing new.

Percy was already leaning on his motorcycle when school ended. Waiting for his innocent little Angel. Maybe Nico won't be as easy as he thought. No problem, just means he has to step up his game. And what did Bianca and Nico do so much for Luke to despise him. Who is Percy to kid? Luke practically hates everyone.

"Percy?" The raven haired boy looks up, seeing his blushing Italian kitten. 

"Are you ready gorgeous? For our date?" Percy asks him, pulling him by the wrist.

"I-I guess. Where are we going?" Nico asks, looking up at the older with his large brown eyes. 

"Why my most treasured place in the world. The beach of course. Do you have a bathing suit?" Percy asks the younger boy. He smirks when the Italian blushes and slowly nods.

"But that means we'll have to go to my place." Nico tells him as Percy hands him the helmet. 

"Okay then. Just tell me your address and we'll be on our way." Percy could tell Nico wasn't very comfortable with telling him his address.

"Or we can go bathing suit shopping. Your choice." Percy says, shrugging. Nico then quickly sputtered out his address to the victorious Percy.

"Well then. Let's go." Percy says, climbing unto his blue motorcycle, Riptide. Nico made sure his helmet was tight before getting on behind Percy. Wrapping his arms around the older boys waist. 

 

When the two arrived at Nico's house, Hades di Angelo was in the kitchen.  Nico brought Percy in the house, earning a glare from his father.  

"Nico, who is this boy you brought home?" Hades asks him,  glaring at Percy. 

"Um father, this is Perseus Jackson. Percy, this is my father." Nico speaks out, awkwardly.

"Please, call me Percy sir." Percy says, holding out his hand. Hades only glares at his hand.

"Mr. Di Angelo to you. Why are you with  _my son_?" Hades questions.

"Well Mr. Di Angelo, I'm taking your son on a date." Percy says smirking and pulling Nico close to him by his waist. Hades only hums in response. 

"So you're dating?" Hades asks them. Before Nico could respond, Percy nodded and started massaging Nico's hips.

"Very well then. Go have fun on your date." Hades says through his teeth, before walking away. Nico gets out of Percy's grasp and pulls the older boy to his room. Once the two were inside he slammed the door, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"We best find your swimming trunks. Wouldn't want to be late for out date." Percy tells him cheekily. Nico only glares at him before going to his dresser. He didn't feel like arguing with the older boy right now. All he wanted was for them to get this stupid date over with. He bent over to get his swimming trunks because it was in the last drawer. As soon as he did Percy's eyes traveled to his perky as being sinfully hugged by the his tight skinny jeans. Percy smiled evilly and towered over the boy. Once Nico found his swimming trunks, he stood up backing into Percy's muscular chest. Percy wrapped his arms around Nico's waist and buried his face in the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"Gods Nico, you sure are trying to tease me aren't you?" Percy mumbles. Nico sighs and shakes his head.

"Percy-" he stopped when the older boy started kissing up his neck. No matter how much Nico enjoyed it, he elbowed Percy away.

"Perseus Jackson please stop. I won't ask again. I don't care how many people you've done this to so you could date them, but I'm not one of them. Now if you would please allow me to change by myself." Nico says, firmly. Percy looked a bit taken back and Nico couldn't help but do a mental victory dance. Wasn't use to rejection now was he. Percy on the other hand found this more of a turn on. The italian looked even hotter like this. In response Percy only chuckled and held up his hands.

"Have it you way kitten. Where is the bathroom so I can change?" Percy asks. 

"On the left. And my name is Nico, not kitten." Nico replies, coldly.

"Okay then, kitten." Percy mocks before leaving the room. He closed the door smirking to himself. Before he reached the bathroom, a hand grabbed his shoulder and forced him to spin around.

"You're not my son's boyfriend." Hades tells him cooly.

"What makes you think that?" Percy asks, faking innocence.

"Everything boy. I know who you are, player of the school. I also know you're daddy. If you hurt my son, I swear to any deity listening I'll make your death look like an accident." Hades spats. Percy only smirks and pulls his hand off.

"Trust me sir, I have no intentions." Percy lies. The two had a long staring contest before Nico came back out in a t-shirt and black skull swimming trunks.

"Um dad. What are you doing?" Nico asks. Hades only shakes his head and walks away. Leaving the two teenagers alone.


	5. The Beach

After the encounter with Hades, Percy silently went in the bathroom to strip down to his blue swimming trunks. How did Hades know his father? The only people besides his mother who knows that is his childhood friends Annabeth, Grover, and his cousins Thalia and Jason. His father left in Europe to pursue some large business leaving his mom to take care of him. Overall Percy basically despised his father. Yeah, he sends child support money here and there, but it's been forever since he's had an actual conversation with the old man. Luckily his brother and Percy's uncle Zeus gave Percy and his mother a place to stay after his father was a dirtbag. Percy broke out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door.

"Um Percy, are you okay?" He hears Nico ask. He swung the door open revealing the concerned italian. Percy smiled at him, but it clearly didn't reach his sea green eyes. It was nice to feel like some actually cared about him, besides his frail mother.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyways, ready for our date?" Percy teases, forcing a smile. Nico clearly didn't buy it, but he nodded anyway. Nico stops by bidding his father goodbye before leaving with Percy.

 Nico could be oblivious to a lot of things, but people's moods weren't one of them. After Nico changed, Percy's mood seemed to have sour. And he doubts it was because of Nico rejecting him. Not even he was that shallow. It must've been something Hades said. His father is a scary person.

"Neeks come on, the water will be colder later on." Percy says, yanking Nico to the shore. Once they were there Percy jumped in the sea, leaving Nico at the shore.

"Come on kitten! It feels great!" Percy calls. Nico only shook his head, blushing when he saw the older boys well defined toned abs.

"I can't swim." Nico says. 

"Okay, I'll teach you then." Percy says, pulling him in the water. Nico blushes as Percy holds him close by his waist and paddles out in the sea. The younger boy started to freak out a bit when his feet wasn't touching the seafloor anymore. 

"Relax kitten, I got you." Percy assures him. Nico only mutters incoherent words.

"You can start off by paddling with your hands and feet. Don't worry about falling because I'm holding you." Percy tells him. Nico follows his command, lying on the waters surface as Percy holds him by his stomach.

"See? Keep up, you've got it." Percy encourages him. Nico them started feeling more confident and slowly paddled off Percy's hands. 

"I'm swimming!" Nico exclaims, paddling faster. He hears Percy laugh and start clapping. Suddenly the water shifted and Nico didn't feel in control anymore. He stopped paddling and felt his body begin to sink under the water. His head began to spin and he eventually started feeling sick. The last thing he remembered was a pair of sea green eyes before his world turned black.

 

  Nico woke up, feeling warmth spread throughout his body. He shifted earning a small groan from the person he was laying on. Wait, person he was laying on?! Nico shot up realizing he was sleeping on Percy's chest. They were both still at the beach on a towel while the sun was setting.

"So, the kitten awakens?" Percy speaks,looking down at the younger boy. Nico stayed silent as Percy shifted up, with Nico still in his lap. 

"Wh-"

"You fainted when the tide changed. You panicked a little and eventually passed out." Percy explains to him, stroking his pink tinted cheeks.

"Oh, sorry." Nico mumbles. Burying his face in the boys chest. Deciding to change the conversation, Nico looked up at Percy with large curious brown eyes.

"Is there a reason why the beach is your favorite place?" Nico asks. Percy smiles and looks up at the settings sun.

"Memories I guess. When my dad was with us he use to take my mom and I here all the time! One of my best memories regarding him and..." Percy trailed off and shooks his head. Nico smiled at him and laughed a little.

"What?" Percy asks him.

"Nothing, it's amazing seeing another side of you besides the flirtatious one. What you just said sounded like it actually came from the heart. It's good to know your human." Nico replies, laughing at the joke at the end. Percy's green eyes bore deep into Nico's brown ones.

"Ya know, most people often forget that." Percy says. He smiled lightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. For some odd reason the older boy looked... sad. It was very hard to see him like this as much as Nico wouldn't admit. To cheer up the older boys mood, Nico gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Which surprised both boys. 

"You best save your money because you're taking me on another date." Nico says, cheekily. Percy smirks and gets up, carrying Nico bridal style.

"Oh I'm looking forward to it, kitten."

* * *

   Percy parked his motorcycle to take Nico to the door. He was still slightly upset from thinking of his father, but Nico seemed to help that. As much as he wouldn't admit. Even with the sun shining in front of him, the only thing that seemed to lighten up his mood was his italian kitten.

"Um, thanks for the date. I...I actually enjoyed." Nico says.

"Yeah, so did I." Percy says, ruffling his hair. Nico softly swats his hand away and unlocks the door. Without even thinking, Percy gently turned the younger boy aroud and kissed him fully on the lips. He stopped, with one hand on Nico's face.

"Bye Nico." Percy whispers, hand dropping.

"Bye Percy."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolz, well that escalated quickly, didn't it?


	6. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma boyz beed help lol

"You did what?!" Reyna practically screamed,  having a coughing fit afterwards. It was Saturday morning and Nico was staying at his house with Will and Reyna. Hazel was currently on a date with Frank and Hades was at work. Leaving Nico by himself, as usual. Currently he was explaining to his best friends the date he had with Percy. Reyna was still a little sick, but she wasn't contagious.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mention it sooner. I mean, I actually enjoyed it." Nico says, timidly.

"How cute. Our baby neeks is growing up." Will coos, poking his pale cheeks. Nico blushes and slaps his hand away.

"Shut up dickless! Nico this is crazy! You aren't actually thinking about being this guys boyfriend, are you?! Once you two start fucking and sexting, he'll drop you like a hot tomalee!" Reyna rants, sometimes switching over to spanish.

"No way,but it is good to at least try understanding him. He's not that bad and he wants to take me on a second not-date." Nico explains, trying to reason with her. 

"Yeah, quit worrying mom." Will says, sarcastically. Reyna only sighs and crosses her arms.

"Whatever, but if he does anything I swear to-" Reyna was interrupted by a knock at the front door.

"Who's that?" Will asks. Nico only shrugs, and gets up to answer the door. Being very surprised to see Percy. 

"What are you doing here?" Nico asks.

"Second date, although I'm not sure what we're going to do." Percy replies, stepping inside.

"I didn't even, I'm still-" Nico sighs and looks at his appearance. He had on no shirt and tight boxer briefs. Reyna and Will don't care. Sometimes Reyna walks around in a bra and thong when they're alone at her house. Reyna wasn't attracted to either of them, Will is hard to impress, and Nico is gay. They're just the perfect trio. Percy chuckles lowly.

"Don't worry, I defiantly dig this." Percy whispers, hands trailing down Nico's arm. Nico hits them away scowling.

"Um, do you mind if we stay here for our...date." Nico asks, covering his chest. Percy pulls him by the waist.

"Are you suggesting something or am I reading this all wrong?" Percy blows into his hear, cupping his ass. Nico whimpered and shook his head.

"Nico, who's at the door?" He hears Reyna asks. He pushes Percy away and walks to his room to change. What the hell?! Percy just saw him in the tightest boxers he could ever wear! The fates must have something against him. Nico changed into the baggiest pair of jeans he had and an over sized shirt. Makes up for Percy seeing too much. Once he returned in the living room, Reyna had Percy pinned to the couch with both arms twisted and Will trying to pull the female Hercules off the player.

"Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, what in my father's name are you doing?! Nico asked. Immediately Reyna let go off Percy as Will fell back on the couch, sighing. 

"Just showing the punk what will happen if he does anything to harm you." Reyna spats, sitting next to Will. Nico sighed and sat between the pained Percy and sighing Will.

"My apologies, I didn't think she would do that." Nico apologized, checking for injuries. 

"Don't worry, besides." Percy leans in so only Nico could hear.

"Those baggy clothes won't hide thay gorgeous ass." The comment had the younger boy blushing and Percy smirking.

"So you're Percy Jackson. Will Solace." Will says, breaking the unknown silence. 

"You already know me." Reyna grumbles.

"So you two are kittens best friend's?" Percy asks, with a lopsided grin.

"Of course, I know him like I know my medicine." Will replies.

"Kitten? Why the hell are you calling him that?" Reyna asks, scowling. 

"Because he's adorable like a kitten. I can call him other things if you'd like." Percy suggest, like a challenge. The girl only shakes her head.

"You wanna die young, don't you?" Reyna asks through her teeth. Nico clears his throat and stands up.

"So, who wants to watch a movie?" Nico asks.

"I do! Lets watch a horror movie! I'll get popcorn!" Will exclaims, heading to the kitchen.

"No, I get nightmares easily." Nico whines burying his face in the couch pillow.

"Don't worry kitten, I'll be there to protect you." Percy says, slipping his arms around the italians waist. Reyna coughs getting both of their attention.

"So are Will and I. Just to, you know let you know." Reyna mumbles. Nico only sighs as Will comes in with popcorn. 

"Movie for today, The Conjuring!" Will says excitedly, turning on the t.v.

"No, I barely get through that one." Nico whines without realizing he buried his face in Percy's chest. 

"Dickless does too, I'm not even sure why he suggested a horror movie." Reyna jokes, scoffing a bit. Will just gives her the finger before playing the movie. 

   Percy had a strong urge to just kiss the Italian in his arms. Wait what? Where did that come from? Well, Nico did keep jumping in his arms a couple of times when he was scared. Unlike Will who kept screaming and clinging to Reyna like his life depended on it. Once the movie was over Reyna had to get up and turn it off because Will was so sacred. 

"I'm going to have nightmares tonight." Nico breathes out, who was on Percy's lap. When did he get there? The older had no idea. 

"Neeks, I'm offended. You usually cling to me while watching scary films along with dickless over here. " Reyna says, referring to Will. Percy wraps an arm possessivly around Nico's waist.

"Well now he has a new partner to cling too." Percy says, pulling him even closer. Reyna glares at him as Nico jumps out of his lap and jumps in Reyna's much to Percy's disappointment. Reyna pulls Nico close and starts kissing his cheeks.

"You'll always be my number one protecter Ray Ray." Nico says, hugging Reyna. Percy narrows his eyes, feeling an uncool feeling pooling in his stomach. Why are they doing that? No boy and girl relationship is thay comfortable. Then again, he and Annabeth use to be this comfortable. Until Percy became a player. Without even realizing it, he pulled Nico out of Reyna's lap and in his again. 

"Aw, was somebody jealous?" Will teases as Reyna scowls.

"He's only pretending. No matter. Chicks over dicks, you know the rule." Reyna scoffs, crossing her arms. Was Percy jealous? Why would he be? Its not like he likes Nico...does he. Lately he's been thinking about the italian non stop. And it wasn't sexually. He really needs to speak with Jason.

"I need to go, I'm taking you on another date, kitten." Percy tells Nico gently setting him on the couch. 

"Bye Percy, hope to meet you again. " Will says.

"Percy." Reyna mutters, cooly. 

"Bye everyone. See you all at school." Percy says, heading to the front door with Nico. 

"Um... sorry about my friends, they're truly something else." Nico says, scratching the back of his head.

"Its fine, I enjoyed them. Really." Percy says, unexpectedly hugging the younger's waist. Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's neck, awkwardly. He had to stand on the tip of his toes to do so. They pulled back a little to stare at each other. Percy having a moment to appreciate Nico's plush pink lips, beautiful brown eyes, and highly cheek bones. 

"The person who I enjoyed most, was you..." was the words that slipped out of Percy's mouth. Nico blushed and looked down.

"I...I enjoyed you too." Nico mutters. Percy hooked his fingers on Nico's chin to have him look up at the older. 

"Seriously Nico, I really, enjoyed you," and before Nico could even respond, Percy kissed him on the lips. The kiss was gentle and sweet, unlike their first one together. Percy tilted Nico's head to give him better access as the younger tangled his fingers in the olders hair. Percy tightened his arms around his thin waist as he deepened the kiss. 

"Nico?" They heard Reyna call. The two boys pulled away quickly. 

"I'll see you soon. Bye Percy." Nico says, letting go of his neck.

"Bye Nico." Percy whispered before leaving. He definitely didn't miss the flutter in his heart when Nico smiled at him. The last time he felt like this was...Calypso. He really needs to speak with Jason.


	7. Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its a short chapter, best update I can do for the moment.slight case of writers block.

   What was it about Nico that made him a constant bully target? Was it his small frame? Naive and gullible personality? Or was it his feminine features? What so ever it may be, it made him a bully victim. It wasn't so bad though. Throughout middle school he was always bullied. Freshman year it slowed down, but happened every once in a while. But this is the first time it has happened this year. He was simply getting a few books out of his locker before first hour. Just as he shut it, he was roughly knocked to the ground dropping his books. Pencils scattering all over the floor.

"Hey angel." Someone teased, towering over him. Nico looked up to meet a pair of dark blue eyes. It was Chris Parker, a constant troublemaker and bully to all the freshmen boys. Chris Parker was held back in sophomore year, making him actually a junior. Was huge and tall with short dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Nico groaned standing up and reaching for his books that Chris picked up.

"I need these notes. Thanks." Chris says, snatching out the notes and throwing the books back at the italian. Chris turned to walk off, but Nico grabbed his arms. Forcing him to turn around.

"Please, I don't want any trouble. But I need my notes." Nico explains, trying to reason with him. Chris raises his his arm high so Nico couldn't reach.

"Kiss me faggot. If you really want them." Chris teased earning a few giggles from the gathering crowd. Where was Reyna when you need her the most?

"Just give me my damn notes." Nico hissed through his teeth. He continued jumping, but was suddenly pulled close to Chris chest by his waist. 

"Come on, you know you want this." The older boy purred in his ear. Nico shook his head and tried pushing the bully away. 

"Get off!"

"I believe he told you to stop more than once." Chris suddenly let the smaller boy go, as Nico stumbled into someone else's chest. It didn't take long for him to figure out it was Percy's. 

"Jackson."

"Parker." Percy snatches Nico's notes luckily without tearing the delicate papers. He handed them back to the flushed italian.

"If you ever hurt Nico again I swear to the gods it will be the last thing you do." Percy threatens.

"Well then, bring it on Jackson."

"Won't be the first time I beat your ass." Nico never liked when people were pissed, but besides his father Percy was one of the scariest when he's angry. His azure green eyes looked like a raging storm, and he was standing to his full height.

"Guys stop. We don't want any trouble here, do we?" Jason asks, getting between the two. Chris only huffs before stomping off. Percy turns to Nico and pulls the smaller boy into a hug.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked him. Nico nodded and gently pushed the player away.

"I'm fine."

"I just hate guys like him. Picking on others for their own shits and giggles." Percy only sighs and starts rubbing circles on Nico's back. Rushing to him was Reyna and Will.

"Neeks, are you okay?" Will pants out.

"We heard what was going on. Came here as soon as possible." Reyna tells him.

"I'm fine. Percy helped, alot." Nico says, looking up at the fuming older boy. 

"At least your useful for something." Reyna mumbled.

"Alright guys, we need to get to class. Meet in the library for lunch." Nico says, straightening his notes. He walked away having the green eyed adonis follow behind him. He decided not to question it and continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking, should I make a Percico prison au where Nico is Percy's bitch? Just a thought, do comment if you would like that ;-)


End file.
